Is that a mutant?
by TinyFox2
Summary: After using some experimental octo tech, Agent 8 finds herself stranded in the past. She might not be able to get back alone, but that's fine. After all, she did land on a tower that houses two geniuses. Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ummmm... Oh yeah! I wanted to say that I have no clue why this hasn't been written yet. Like, it's super easy to write Splatoon crossover, you just have to come up with a plausible reason for time travel.

AN2: Criticism is welcome, flames will be used to cook my Quorn nuggets because vegetarianism

Disclaimer: I am totally an old guy who owns a probably billion dollar company. Yeah. I also own Nintendo and am totally not a teenager doing this because she has nothing better to do.

* * *

Agent Eight was on her first official mission as an agent, recapturing a single zapfish. It wasn't the most important, but still needed doing. She saw it in a protective bubble, much like the ones in Rainmaker, one of her favourite games. She shot it for a minute, but it still didn't burst, so she decided to try some of the octo tech she'd stolen from that facility. Ugh. She put it on her gun and shuddered a bit at the memories. She shot a few more times, but when it burst, it became an implosion, sucking in ink, the tiny zapfish, and her.

Tony Stark was falling through the wormhole at high speeds, his armour weighing him down. However, Natasha noticed before she closed the portal, there was another body falling through, seemingly more conscious than Stark. Huh. It shot something out of an... umbrella? However, she resolved to look later, as a member of her team could currently be dead.

It was only after the battle, in a shawarma shop, that Tony noticed a stain of ink slowly dripping down the side of his tower. So when they'd all finished eating, he'd sighed and grabbed a bucket of water. After all, no-one else could do it. Sure, Thor could fly, but his hammer would stop him cleaning.

He was hovering by the stain, ready to clean it all off, when he heard a garbled voice. He could recognise a few words as perhaps English and Japanese, but the rest was confusing.

"Hello? I didn't expect anyone to be living on the side of my tower, but so that you know, I'm evicting you," he said slowly. He expected maybe some weird robot thing or animal to move, but not for some kind of person (mutant?) to start falling off the tower. They (she?) shot more ink out of their umbrella (weapon, gun?) while cuddling an odd fish and jumped in somehow turning into a creature. (squid, octopus?) He decided to carry them (it?) into the Tower, if only to run some tests. Upon being picked up (definitely an octopus) it shifted back into the odd humanoid form.

Natasha was going to head out to check on that person that had fallen through the hole, after realising that she'd forgotten in all the shawarma-y goodness, but when Stark flew in carrying a humanoid, probably a mutant, she had to investigate. She followed the man into the common area, which while already easy, had become even easier after hearing the very loud... Talking? She supposed that it was talking, even if it was in the way animals talked. It was consistent and sounded somewhat frustrated with the man.

"Tony, what do you have there?" Bruce asked, somewhat accusingly. Before answering, he put the (creature, mutant?) down and got out of the suit, and for once, the (mutant, probably) was silent, and it appeared as if something was sinking in.

"Just a damsel in distress that I rescued, so I am very obviously a knight in the best armour to ever exist," he replied. Natasha was content to watch for a while, at least until she needed to intervene.

"Rescued, or kidnapped?"

"She was in a splat of ink on the side of the Tower!"

"We're not running tests on her then. Not until she can give permission." While the two Avengers were debating about the mutant, said person had found a pen paper and a fish tank (from where Natasha had no clue, Stark nearly always relied on computers) and started to write, after putting some ink and the fish in the tank. When she (no doubt, from her.. hair?) had finished, she made a sound and pointed at what she had written.

"Where am I?" Tony read, and Bruce wrote down a message, saying, 'Can you speak or understand English that's not written down.' She shook her head and pointed at what she had written. After an incredibly short conversation on paper, the mutant was looking very, very sad. Miserable. The Avengers has learned nothing and dll that she'd learned was that she was in Stark Tower in New York in 2012, but she looked distraught. Like she'd lost a loved one, or perhaps many. 'Toilet?' she wrote, and while the scientists looked unable to cope with a possibly crying mutant, Natasha was at least able to step in and show her to a bathroom. Outside, she heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing, and wondered what this person had lost.

Eight was trembling, inky tears pouring out her eyes, never stopping. The people who'd started to matter were gone, in a future 10,000 years from now. The woman was nice, probably one of the Avengers if she remembered correctly from the museum she'd visited with... Oreo. Oreo, the girl she'd diagnosed after remembering old friends, Oreo, the girl that was one of her best friends, still annoyed about Cuttlefish... Cap'n Cuttlefish, the guy who went through that facility with her, who had acted so ridiculous in that chat room... She remembered each of her friends, crying more for each one that she'd left... Behind? Ahead? It didn't matter really, but curse that stupid tech! She shouldn't have used it to get the zapfish... Wait! Maybe she could get back! Iron Man, he was a genius right? And she'd had experience with tech, she loved experimenting on it with Oreo! She wiped the tears away and decided that starting now, she'd do everything it took to get back. She might have to write everything down, but it might work. She opened the door, and knew that she was going to get back, no matter what it took.

Natasha saw the hope on the mutant's face as she opened the door, and braced herself for the potential consequences.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I'm not going to hold chapters hostage for reviews, but I appreciate them a lot and they motivate me!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heheh.. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but my school was annoying and there's a compulsory reading challenge. I have to do the hardest version, so that's been taking up a lot of my time. Sorry. Also, I've been reading too much good fanfiction. Heh. I'll update sooner next time.**

Eight entered the room again, sad, but hopeful. The man (Iron Man, right?) gave her a phone, which was open on a group chat, which she assumed had everyone in the room in. Everyone started to type.

Octopus: Why is my name on this octopus?

IronMan: It's not like I know your name.

Bruce: Be grateful that it's not worse

Octopus: Ok. Well, you're going to think that I'm crazy, but my name is Agent 8, and I'm from the future.

IronMan: You work for SHIELD?!

Octopus: What's SHIELD? And no, I'm called Agent 8 because I have amnesia, and then... It's a long story.

Octopus: I'm from 10,000 years in the future.

IronMan: Whaaat?!

Bruce: Is this what humans are like in the future then?

After a long time texting, during which there were overly dramatic gasps and spoken Inklish, (Tony needed a translator dammit!) they all had a decent idea of what was going on.

"So, she's from the future, where humans are extinct, and people battle for fun. On top of that, she's a secret agent with amnesia. That right, Bruce?"

"Yes, Tony," he said patiently. "You also forget that all tech is powered by fish." Tony's phone pinged.

'Octopus: Can you not speak out loud so much? I prefer to understand what's going on!'

Right.. that.

"JARVIS, can you work on making a translator?" he asked his AI.

"Of course, sir." The octoling (that's what she is) gasped, and Tony giggled a bit. It was hilarious seeing people adjust to JARVIS.

"To the lab, guys!" he proclaimed, before standing up and starting to walk. When he threw open the doors, there was a suitably impressed gasp, and Tony smirked. At least, until Agent's eyes started to water. Fuck. He was terrible at the whole comforting thing. Luckily, Bruce came over. He might not be great at it either, but at least his coping mechanism hadn't been alcohol.

Eight's eyes were watering. This lab... It was so much like Oreo's.. Robots, and the suits displayed like Oreo had displayed her greatest creations. The suits were a reminder too, making her think of that time her friend had tried to recreate it. She had failed, though, without the arc reactor tech (lost to the sea), there wasn't a good enough power source. Then Bruce came over, trying to comfort her through the group chat while Tony tinkered with a device and turned it on.

"There! An English to Inklish translator!"

"Why not the other way round first?" Bruce asked.

"I figure you want to comfort her, right?" Wow. It was so weird to understand them now. It felt a bit better but at the same time worse because it was like listening to Callie and Marie, or Oreo arguing with Cap'n Cuttlefish (who doesn't cuddle fish) but they're **notherenotherenothere** and oh god. She started to hyperventilate, and Bruce noticed.

"It's going to be okay, yeah? It'll be fine, you'll be back soon, it'll be like you've never gone, you'll see your friends soon."

"They'll probably never believe you if you get back," Natasha said from the shadows. "You know, maybe she should talk to Steve. They're essentially in the same scenario."

"Good idea," Tony said, as he opened his phone. "Hey, Capsicle? Yeah, get your ass over here."

"Language!" he said over the phone but said that he'd be right there.

In the meantime, Eight was opening her bag, and checked everything was safe. The zapfish was safe, her Brella was safe, her camera with which she recorded everything, that stupid tech, her canned specials, everything else important, and some clothes that weren't agent gear. Might be a good idea to put that on. She then carefully packed it all back in (minus the clothes), as snugly as she could, and went to the toilet to get changed.

When she came out, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Capsicle!"

When Captain freaking America opened the door, Eight fainted.

"You didn't even have to throw your mighty shield, Cap!"

"Tony, why aren't you focusing on making sure she's okay, and why she fainted?"

"Off the battlefield, you aren't the one in charge Uncle Sam."

 **PS: Screw it America! Why do you call them bathrooms when they don't have baths/showers in?! That's just STUPID. Also, why don't you call your football soccer, because we had the name football first! Also, a shop, because a store is where you put stuff into storage! Again sorry, and if you review please tell me if you agree or disagree with my rant**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi. I'm sorry, I was kidnapped by the ruler of all procrastination, leading me to merely read a lot of fanfiction while this was happening. Some of my procrastination was reading a book about how to stop procrastinating. My apology is the omake.

* * *

When Eight woke, she was on a bed. Why was she...? Oh, right. She'd fainted after seeing Captain America. To be fair, he had become one of her role models. And meeting him... Well, it was a bit of a shock. Yeah, right, a bit. More like the biggest freaking shock she'd ever had.

"I actually fainted. I actually fainted."

"Yes, Agent 8, you did indeed fall unconscious. Mr Rogers put you in the bed after that happened," something said from the FRICKING WALLS! IN INKLISH! INKLISH!

"Uhhhh... What are you, mysterious ceiling voice?" she asked.

"I am an artificial intelligence named JARVIS, which stands for Just A Really Very Intelligent System."

"That's cool. Uhh, how do I get back to the lab?"

"You merely need to go through that door." She followed the AI's instructions and went through the door.

"Hi," she said upon seeing Tony, Bruce, and Steve Rogers, feeling a little sheepish.

"Hello, you must be Agent Eight, it's good to meet you. Are you alright?" The translator Tony had mentioned worked!

"Uh... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." As fine as I could be went unsaid, though a tiny look from her role model made her wonder just how unsaid it was.

"Uncle Sam here knows about the, ah, situation you're in," Tony said.

"Nice euphemism for 'time travel', Tony. Though I suppose he would know, even if the Captain's was forwards," she said, with as much bravado as she could get. It was fake of course, all fake, for she was dying, not on the outside, but the inside. It was still wrong, being in a lab that wasn't Oreo's, seeing a Captain that wasn't old Cuttlefish, meeting her role model and not just an advanced AI of him.

"Anyway," he said, tactfully drawing attention away from Steve, "what are we even supposed to make?" Oh, right, that. She dug around in her bag a little and grabbed her camera. Thank goodness for Marie's idea. She shoved the feelings down, and gave him the camera.

"Thanks. You want to help, or..?"

"No, I'm not really the type. My frien-, umm, I'd just get in your way," she said, shoving more emotions down., or..?"

"No, I'm not really the type. My frien-, umm, I'd just get in your way," she said, shoving more emotions down.

"Okay. If there's anywhere you want to go, ask JARVIS," Tony said, waving her off slightly. So instead of wallowing, she walked out, tracing the path they'd taken to get to the lab. When she was out,she asked JARVIS a question.

"JARVIS, is there a shooting range I can use?"

"No, Agent 8. However, there is a gym, which has some targets in," the AI replied. Well, she'd take it. Maybe kill some punching bags.

When she got to the gym, she saw Steve destroying some punching bags, and debated joining him, but decided to stick with her original idea. Eight set up some targets and got her Brella out, which drew a raised eyebrow from Steve, and she shot the targets. They all ended up with a trail dripping from near the centre, though never bullseye.

"May I try?" Steve asked, probably curious.

"Sure... if you stop destroying punching bags, I want to use some." So after Eight demonstrated how her weapon worked, they swapped places, her punching and him shooting. They both snorted a bit when the saw the abysmal technique of the other, and resolved to practice.

Omake 1:

Oreo carefully travelled down the side of the tower, getting to ground level. She wandered round the city a bit, homing in on a feeling. The cries of "Mutie scum!" did not deter her, until she reached a building. She walked inside, and was found by the Ancient One. 5 minutes later, after the use of a green stone and magic, she was back home.

"You'll never guess what happened to me!" she said to Oreo, her best friend, as they walked home.

* * *

AN2: Happy Bonfire Night from me! And:

Remember, remember the 5th of November,

Gunpowder, treason and plot!

Edit: Thank you, Guest, for typing a review on your DS late at night to tell me about the error. I appreciate your help, and have fixed it, so hopefully it makes more sense to you all now!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, an update a reasonable amount of time after the last?! Started on a day when I need to give in homework that was due yesterday?! WHAT?!**

 **AN2: Thanks for all my readers, and every review (again, thanks Guests that pointed out errors) matters. While I'm talking about reviews (wow, good transition), if you want omakes to become a regular thing, please do tell me (especially if you have ideas, since my muse likes to wander off). Oh, and just review anyway please, they motivate me to actually get off my arse.**

 **AN3 (apologies): I only have a secondary school (high school) science education, so sorry if my sciencing isn't up to your standards. I tried, okay!? Also, sorry, this is just filler. Nothing big happens. Oh, except maybe the beginning of Steve × Eight. Also also, yes, I know The Fandom came out after 2012. So? It's a good book.**

Tony looked at the camera. Shit. All the words were written Inklish. But then again, if Eight could write English but not speak it, that implied that it (probably) worked like a simple substitution cipher. Right! He got to cracking the (simple) code, and had figured out how to use the camera. The Science Bros watched the video a few times, and spoke English to each other.

"That looks like a field of plasma to me, Bruce."

"How do you know it's not a field of stabilised bio-electricity - it's obviously powered by the fish."

"I never said it wasn't, since logically, that would likely be the most accurate theory. You know, all the electricity from a giant fish? Speaking of..."

"We could analyze the fish she left in here."

That kind of English. The kind that only scientists get.

And so they scienced.

Meanwhile, Eight was giggling (a sound JARVIS couldn't translate) at Steve's non-existent splatting skills.

"Look, you do it like this, Captain. Yeah, see the trigger? No, not that one! This one!" she spoke and pointed as she demonstrated how to use a Brella.

"You don't need to call me Captain, Agent, Steve is fine," the man said, smiling.

"Only if you call me Eight!" she said, a little nervous, but he merely nodded, and she went back to her teaching.

"Don't touch that trigg- AAH!" she screeched, as her Brella moved towards her, trailing blue ink (she'd have to jot that down), and she leapt out of the way. "STEVE! I said not to touch it. Now, as I was saying, that trigger makes the Brella move forwards, trailing ink." So she taught him, and later, he taught her.

"Not quite, Eight. Yeah, move your foot a little, and your arm there, yes! That's it!" he said, seeming to have enthusiasm for what he was teaching, temporarily forgetting where he had learnt it - as Eight had. But nevertheless, it was a testament to their teaching skills that both could (somewhat) fight another way.

Later, Steve suggested that they spar, and Eight agreed. While he'd found out about her lack of bones, her changing into an octopus wasn't something he knew about. So they began sparring, Eight starting with blocking and dodging and trying to make him underestimate her. She twirled, ducked, and jumped as if she was dancing, dashing around quickly, barely slower than Steve. At one point, he'd almost pinned her, but she then she became an octopus, jumped away, and became humanoid again. It may have continued to be a dance, (punch, duck, twirl, run, transform, jump, transform) but it was infinitely trickier for him to get the upper hand as he slipped in and out of forms, always moving, and not giving up, even though she couldn't win. At least, that's what she thought, until she jumped towards Steve as an octopus, and landed as an Octoling.

"I yield!" he said, acknowledging that she would have been able to win there if it had been a real fight. Granted, he might have been able to escape - but unlikely. They sparred more, until Right was red-faced and sweaty. She thanked Steve for sparring and teaching her, and he responded in kind. So after that, she asked JARVIS about books (she was a bookworm, which most people didn't expect with how fit she was, but how were you supposed to be an agent and be unfit?).

"There are some bookshelves in the sitting room, and Sir has a full library of ebooks and audiobooks," the AI responded. Huh. Well, she supposed she'd be reading ebooks.

"Sir requests your presence in his labs," JARVIS said, waking her up. She'd found a comfortable armchair and started reading (it was a book called The Fandom) and apparently fallen asleep, cuddling the StarkPad like a teddy. Well, she'd never live that one down. She snorted a little.

"Tell Tony I'll be right there!" she said, tried to get back to the lab, and promptly got lost.

"How do I get to the lab again JARVIS?" she asked, a little sheepish. He directed her to the lab, and she walked in.

"You're an hour late," Tony said, sitting on a chair.

"I just got lost, Tony!" she said back, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, do you want the bad news, or the bad news?"

"Bad news please," she said, looking at the Science Bros, feeling a sense of dread.

"Well..."

 **Edit: I can't believe Stan Lee died! So, to honour his memory, let's make Stan Lee day a thing! 12th of November!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN1 (apologies): Sorry for the cliffhanger, really, I'd be annoyed if I was reading, and now that I've , no-one's going to come to Hampshire and violently murder me, right? Right? Maybe I should just move to Canada, the best country ever. Anyhow, I'll go with my previous strategy and give you an omake to say sorry.**  
 **Also, if anyone's wondering what happened to Build Your Kingdom Here, I took it down myself before did.**  
 **AN2: Woah! An update this soon?! I must be Imperiused!**  
 **Disclaimer: I might have forgotten to put this in previously, but sadly that does not mean I own either Avengers or Splatoon.**

"Well..."  
"Well what Tony? If you interrupted my reading just so that you could tell me well, I might splat you!'  
"Splat?" Bruce asked, somewhat curiously.  
"It's like dying for Inklings and Octolings, but we reform from the ink," she replied, caught off guard by the question. "Anyway...?"  
"What Tony was trying to say, is that recreating this will take months, if not years, and he was going to invite you to stay with the Avengers, here," Bruce said, and excused himself.  
"What?!" Eight snapped at Tony. "They're simple! Oreo babbles about advancing them all the ti-" she suddenly stopped, and was about to run off, when;  
"I'm sorry."  
She turned, purple ink dripping down her face and looked at Tony.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, we don't know enough," Tony mumbled, looking at her with regret in his eyes.  
"Okay," she whispered, and left. She went to find the armchair and tried to continue reading her ebook, but she couldn't focus, purple clouding her vision, and gave it up for a lost cause. She tried an audiobook, but she still couldn't focus; she was lost in her memory.  
"Sir said to inform you that there is a room for you on the same floor as the Avengers. She was vaguely aware that she should be happy, or grateful, but didn't care. The octoling followed the AI's directions and found her room. Currently uncaring of what it looked like, she fell onto the bed and slept.  
"Eight?" the octoling walking towards her asked.  
"Oreo! You're here!" she cried, and ran, sobbing, into her arms.  
"No, I'm not."  
"What?!"  
"You're going to forget me, Agent," her best friend said.  
"NO!" And suddenly, she didn't remember what her friend's name was. She was.. Agent? No! Slowly, she forgot who the figure was, left with only a vague impression of needing to know.  
The other octoling walked towards her, and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Take care, Eight."  
And suddenly, she was falling, plummeting, diving, into an inky black abyss.  
Eight woke, breathing heavily. No, no, no, no. That... No! She would never forget Oreo! She grabbed her Brella, and walked to the gym, and once there, began hitting the punching bag, losing all technique and just smacking it around.  
She'd done this for 10 minutes before hearing a footstep. While the rational part of her mind had screamed not to, she grabbed her Brella and fired rapidly in the direction of the noise. A moment later, it was silent, apart from some groans. She investigated, the noise, finding... Oh. It was Steve. Oops.  
"Sorry," she croaked, not saying more, and going back to beating the bag up.  
"Had a dream?" he enquired, a small grown on his face.  
"How did you know?" she asked quietly, stopping her swinging fists.  
"Firstly, it's the middle of the night. Secondly, I... have had some bad dreams about my friends," he muttered, the most quiet at the end.  
After that, they both whacked the punching bags for the next 10 minutes.  
"Want to spar again?" Steve asked Eight faintly. She agreed, and they sparred again, neither holding back. Steve won that time.  
After that, she went back to her room. It was bigger than her flat - no, no, no. She couldn't think about that. She found the headphones she'd used to listen to the audiobook, and put music on. It wasn't translated, but that was okay. Nothing wrong with that, after all. She read the ebook more, and finished it. Wow, that was a good book. She stayed awake long enough to see the golden sun rise over the New York skyline. It was beautiful.

Omake:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the falling octoling screamed, drawing the attention of all kinds of things. As she touched the ground, she became a splatter of ink. Ink that was then teleported to a checkpoint and reformed into Eight.  
"How the fuck does this work across time and space?!" she said, and went to go tell Oreo about what had just happened.  
"Can we test it?"  
"No."  
"Can we test it?"  
"NO, OREO!"

 **Edit: Thanks to Anime-Master1000 for pointing out where formatting got screwed up! Also thanks to** **DiamondBrickZ for pointing out the bold issue. Now, next update will be a new chapter, I swear!**


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm so sorry

Hello.

I am dreadfully sorry about this.

I wish I'd updated sooner, but my teachers are piling on the homework and choosing your GCSEs is a very serious business. On top of that, my inspiration has decided to go play hide and seek.

So, for the next (insert time period here) my stories will be on hold.

Also, I want to rewrite my two Splatoon stories because they.. aren't the greatest.

Again, I am sorry. I'll be posting consolation.. something. I don't know.

Again, I'm so dreadfully sorry.

Thank you all for reading my stories

But here's a joke for you all:

 _Knock knock._

 _Who's there?_

 _Interrupting cow._

 _Interrupting c-_

 _MOOOOOO!_


End file.
